opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The abortion issue V1.0 to 1.1 patch
by A Libertarian Patch v1.0 to 1.1 Many people have brought up the issue of the poor and abortion and also the idea of eugenics. The thing that many people believe is that there needs to be this “service” in the poor sectors of the world and this country so that we can somehow eliminate the poor. They bring up arguments such as “the poor innocent person can’t afford…”. Interesting that people try to use sympathy in the justification of murder. The problem is that this is not the solution to any problem. The problem is that people are poor. Last I heard being poor is better than being killed. Killing people in the act of elimination their future suffering is cruel and ignorant. If the poor life is so bad, let them stab themselves to death or hang themselves. The service of adoption is there to eliminate this problem altogether but few people support it (seems to be brushed aside by the beading heart communists). The next issue is eugenics. There is this one moron who should be thrown up against a wall and shot. His name is peter singer (I refuse to capitalize his name). This scumbag is probably the worst person I know of. There is many people who can have different interpretations of what liberty is, but this guy is not for liberty, he is for genetic purification though killing (I won’t mention what you are thinking because of Godwin’s law). There are a couple problems with eugenics: first is that it is horrible, and second is that there is no point. Eugenics is horrible since it is the act of killing in the name of perfection. It is not just horrible because of the killing part, but also the fact that you have to forget aboot the individual and see him/her as just another animal. There is no point to eugenics. I mean that because of the simple fact that, unless you feel that humans are like animals (in that case, why would you care aboot anything), you would feel that there is no point to the whole thing since it destroys its own justification: making life better. Lots of people feel that sacrifice is essential for the wellbeing of a society, but that is not true. What is the point of everything if we turn around and sacrifice humans? We have came all this way, with our tech and knowledge, for the sole purpose of making life better yet we still fall down on the crutch of such sinister actions. Yes, it would be nice if there were no disease and everyone was very smart but the cost of making that world would be too high. You get one life and it should not be sacrificed in the act of giving a future person a slightly better life. If you think that abortion is good in the poor neighborhoods then consider this: aboot half black pregnancies end this way. Kind of odd when you think of it. The black leaders and all their racists and socialists supporters wanted to make a world where killing children would be easy and free. They ended up killing thousands every day. The KKK and the Neo Nazis can’t compare to this slaughter yet it is the racists on the other side of the fence that promote it (yes, they are racists since moral relativism is BS). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: November 27, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Poltics Opinions Category: Jaxhawk Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.